I Could Hold You For A Million Years
by adii1201
Summary: Loss. Maybe it's all it takes.


**Disclaimer: **I just don't own _Desperate Housewives. _I promise.

**A/n:** I need to study. But I don't want to! Last week, two days before my test I had a dream. Of course it was about Lynette and Tom and of course it had them getting back together. But that's the only thing it was: a dream. Because I had to study! Then I read some spoilers about someone dying on the lane (you can find out from the context of the fic who, I'm not saying it out loud, this is too much of a spoiler) and I thought I could turn my dream into a fic. But I have to study again! Agh who cares, writing is so much better! Anyway, like I said major spoilers plus this is based on a dream so excuse me for the way it's written.

Would love to read your thoughts about this! Thanks!

-Adi.

_I Could Hold You For A Million Years_

She got into the car and drove. She didn't really know where she was going but she couldn't stay there another minute. Susan was her friend but she couldn't bear this pain anymore. She drove. By the time she arrived to his apartment there was no turning back. She knew why she was there. She wanted to see him. No, she needed to see him. She caught a glimpse of him at the funeral, and then he disappeared. She needed to hear his voice, feel his touch. She needed to see for her own eyes that he's okay. It was stupid when you think about it. Because why wouldn't he? She saw him just an hour ago. They talked last night. And she could've just called him. Really. There was no need to drive all the way to his apartment. But there was. Because she was feeling so alone. Maybe it was because she was realizing for the first time ever she could really lose him. After so long being apart it was ridicules that she came to acknowledging this only now. But this wasn't about losing him to someone else. It wasn't about not being with him every single day. This was bigger than this; This was about never seeing him again. This was about really _losing_ him. And that thought was simply unbearable.

She wasn't surprised when Jane opened the door. After their trip to Paris, it was only a matter of time before Jane officially moved in with him. She didn't come there to fight. It hurt her, but she was there just to see him, and nothing more.

"_He's not here"_

"_Oh. Okay. Well, can you tell him I looked for him please?" _Lynette said, already half way back to her car. She liked Jane and she actually hated the fact that she liked Jane. If things were different they could've been friends. Jane was a lot like her, even if she didn't want to see it. Tom chose Jane, and it was no coincidence.

"_He went looking for you, you know." _

Lynette stopped. She turned slowly. _"What?"_

"_He came home after the funeral. God knows what happened there, but he was really upset. He said he has to see you, so he just grabbed his keys and left."_

The door was opened enough to see the bags on the floor. Jane was leaving. _"Oh, Jane, I'm sorry…"_

"_No, don't be. I… I knew this day would come. I was stupid enough to fall for a guy I knew would never be mine. I see the way he looks at you. How he's willing to give you the world if you just say something. I guess I always knew that you two had something that was probably beyond my understanding, and I really can't get in the middle of this. But you don't meet a guy like Tom every day. And I was hoping that maybe, just maybe, I could break that magic."_

Lynette shrugged. There wasn't really something she could say. Deep down she was happy Jane was leaving.

"_Go, find him. You deserve to be happy". _

When she finally got to the car she took her cell out to call him. Her heart was racing. _Why?_ This didn't mean anything. Not that he went looking for her, not that Jane was leaving. _But it did_. Because this is what she wanted to believe in so much. That he was feeling the same. That he loved her just enough for this to make a difference. That… That nothing changed, not really.

"_Tom?"_

"_Lynette! Where are you?"_

"_At your apartment, came to look for you. You're at the house?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Stay there, I'm on my way."_

She drove. She drove so fast, as fast as she could. But the road felt like eternity. _Since when does this ride take so long _she wondered. And then she was there. Finally. The minute she parked the car her got out of the house. And then she opened the door and stood. And they were a few steps away from each other. And they stood still. This was, _is_, too good to be true. After so long, this was a dream, nothing close to reality. Nothing at all. And as though afraid, they both started walking towards each other. Small steps, hesitant. But it was her who finally ran into his arms, throwing her own around him. Breathing him in, _god he smelled so good_, adjusting to that tingle in her skin from his touch. It's been too long. Way too long.

They looked at each other. No words were said. Just their eyes, exchanging looks that said everything. _Can't live without you; You're my world; The love of my life; Can't ever lose you; Don't want to lose you; Don't ever leave; Stay; I love you._ Watery eyes, this was their break point. Or maybe it was their wake up call. His lips are slightly opened, close to hers. He wants to kiss her. God he wants to so badly it almost hurts. And she's waiting, anticipating like a little child. But the wait is not long. He's kissing her and it's soft and gentle. It's desperate and loving. It's them in spite of everything and because of everything. It's all their fears, all their hopes. It is.. Prefect.

When they pull away she's brushing his lip with her finger. And then she's smiling, still tears in her eyes, but a genuine smile. _"I can't…" _he starts, but she's shushing him. _"Don't. I know."_ Their foreheads touching, their eyes close, holding on to each other. It's the best thing in the world. And they both smile now. Happiness. It's all it takes –– being together, having each other. It's all it ever took to make them happy.

-Fin-


End file.
